<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through The Smoke And Mirrors by WildTamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646145">Through The Smoke And Mirrors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTamer/pseuds/WildTamer'>WildTamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>22 years later than canon to be exact, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Secret Agents, Decades Later AU, Gen, Incomplete, OWCA (Phineas and Ferb), Original Character(s), Phineas and Ferb are OWCA agents, Red-Band Agent, Red-Banded Fedora, Work In Progress, ship kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTamer/pseuds/WildTamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be an adventure, everything was supposed to be okay.</p>
<p>They just wanted to have fun.</p>
<p>Little did they know the horrors that await them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through The Smoke And Mirrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And we're back with another fic! i apologise in advance if i don't finish this one, I'm bad at finishing projects i begin lmao<br/>This is for my Decades Later au, set 22 years after canon, and follows the story of phineas' and ferb's respective children going on an adventure they very well may regret.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dad! Dad!” the kids yelled as they hurried down the stairs loudly, grabbing their backpacks and throwing on their jackets and shoes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Morning, kids, what’s gotten you lot so excited?” Phineas asked, amused. He took a slow sip from his coffee as he watched his children and nephews line up neatly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna go on an adventure!” His eldest, Ryen, announced, his siblings and cousins cheering in unison, “An adventure, eh?” Phineas chuckled and set down his cup, getting up from his seat on the island counter. The kids looked momentarily worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds fun, where’re you heading? Me and Ferb-” He gestured to his brother, who takes a sip of coffee and waves, “-could hook you up with some gadgets, if you need” Phineas ruffled Ryen’s hair, pushing away the worry in the back of his mind</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna go to Greystone Forest!” His second-youngest, Kera, exclaimed excitedly, all dressed up in her fireside girls outfit with all her badges on display. Phineas opened his mouth to answer, but Ferb suddenly stood up and pulled his kids out of line, silently shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw c’mon, dad, we’re gonna have so much fun!” Ferb’s youngest, Keyser, piped up, but Ferb just shook his head again. “There something wrong with Greystone, bro?” Phineas asked with cautious curiosity, Ferb thought for a moment before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But we’ll be fine!” Ryen objected “If anything bad happens, we’ll call you” he promised, giving a pleading look to Ferb, but it didn’t work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” is all Ferb said, “it’s too dangerous” he added on, then sighed and walked away, running a hand through his ever-vibrant green hair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phineas hm’ed before rubbing the back of his neck “sorry kids, but i gotta trust Ferb on this one, if he says it’s too dangerous, it probably is.” he explained awkwardly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His kids awwed in disappointment, “Trust me, i really wanna go as well, but I’m not risking any of you getting hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryen huffed a bit, but shrugged and accepted it, “i suppose so,” he patted his dad’s shoulder “thanks for trying though, dad.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phineas gave a soft smile before his phone alarm went off, he scrambled to put it on snooze as he checked the time, swearing under his breath “school day, almost forgot” he muttered, his kids looking at each other in panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Dammit, okay I’ll talk to Uncle Ferb about this while you’re at school” he rambled as his kids quickly grabbed their respective lunch boxes and headed for the front door. “Have fun, kids” Phineas told them as he herded them onto the school bus waiting outside, finally slumping against the door once it clicked shut</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, “God i can’t wait for summer” he mumbled to himself before heading into the basement where him and ferb’s lab lays. He stopped at the door before giving it an uncertain knock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ferb?” He called out as he creaked open the door, finding his brother with his head in his arms on the desk, he ran a nervous hand through his bright hair,  “What happened at Greystone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Greystone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, d’you know much about it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonathan flicked through his notes for a minute before shrugging “nope, ‘barely even heard of it, sorry dude”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryen sighed “it’s alright, i was just wondering. I was gonna take my siblings exploring in the woods there, but Uncle Ferb said it was ‘too dangerous’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he spoke from experience?” Jonathan suggested, giving a helpless shrug</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d you mean?” Ryen asked as he watches the other kids on the bus, “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> knows the kind of crazy stuff your dad and uncle got up to when they were kids, maybe Greystone was an unfortunate mishap?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryen thought for a moment “well, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> make sense, but dad said he wanted to see it as well, so i don’t think he’s been.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonathan looked puzzled, then shrugged again “i dunno then, dude. Your uncle’s pretty weird anyway, maybe it’s just another one of his Things” he said as he pulled a pencil from his notebook to doodle while the bus drove past house after house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe…” Ryen trailed off, putting his head against the glass and watching the suburban homes turn into city as the bus neared its location</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s Tavey?” Jonathan asked after a long stretch of silence from both of them, although the bus was still noisy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s alright, almost had an asthma attack last night, but Dad was quick enough to get to him before anythin’ serious happened. I worry ‘bout him sometimes, but he’s a strong kid, he can handle it.” Ryen explained, recounting last night’s incident clearly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was telling the truth, he really was, but in reality, it was his dad he was a lot more worried about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed those thoughts out of his head as he chuckled at his sister doing overexaggerated gestures and poses as she told her fireside girls about some brilliant story, likely about bees, by what Ryen caught over the chatter of other students.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, cous’, meet us by the bleachers at lunch, we got something on Greystone” Noah, Ryen’s cousin, whispers to him as everyone filed off the bus and into the school building, spreading out to different classes as the first bell rang. Ryen nodded quietly and hurried to his first class of the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At lunch, Ryen followed his cousin’s instructions and met his group behind the bleachers in the rugby field at exactly noon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey” he waved at his family as he put his backpack down, they greeted him back and he sat cross-legged on the ground, “now, what info do you have on it?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Noah chuckled and pulled out a big notebook full of info “well y’see, one of my friends has, let’s say, ‘contacts’, and managed to pull up the reason Greystone is so dangerous.” he spread the papers on the floor, speaking as the kids read over them</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a breeding ground for Evil”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Evil?” Phineas asked “like, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N’s summer of 2007 evil?” he added on, remembering that whole fiasco</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Worse. Greystone houses the most evil, cruel villains in the world. It has a prison dead-on in the center, nobody’s allowed in without an OWCA ID card. Even Perry had difficulty getting in, and he’s still our top agent.” Ferb explained seriously as he pulled out a map of Greystone forest and laid it out on the blueprint table</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah… worst of the worst, huh? Does anyone else live in the forest?” Phineas read the map over Ferb’s shoulder “yes, but OWCA can’t get a pinpoint on them, so their essentially free villains until someone arrests them once and for all, the leader has already broken out thrice.” His brother answered darkly, rubbing at his eyes tiredly as he sat back down</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I presume you know from experience?” Ferb sighed heavily and nodded, looking over at the red-banded fedora on the hanging shelf against the wall, right next to green band and  yellow band fedoras, all once his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my first mission as a red-banded agent.” Ferb recalled, staring off into space “I managed to break into their lair after avoiding the traps, i destroyed a few inators and disarm a few scientists but…” he sighed again, slouching in his seat “there were too many of them, and i got surrounded…” he trailed off a second time, looking his brother dead in the eyes “You don’t want to know what they did to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phineas shuddered in fear, looking away nervously “....that’s rough, buddy.” is all he managed to say, keeping a hand in his hair despite the tangles</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shared a long moment of silence before Ferb looked back over at him, putting a hand on his shoulder</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Phineas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gulped, “y-yeah?”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Promise me you’ll never go to Greystone, with or without the kids.” Ferb spoke darkly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phineas took a deep breath and nodded “i-i promise” he made an x motion across his heart, an agent’s promise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ferb let him go and leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.  “thank you.” he looked over again tiredly, not moving to sit up “you know i can’t lose you, bro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phineas sighed and leaned back in his chair too, looking over at Ferb “i know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“I promise.”</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>